Precious Violet
by Rafa008
Summary: The battle was going to begin and Byron was sent to find Fantina. Byron finds the violet-haired woman in the Hearthome's contest when the ceiling was ruining and they two evacuate the city. During the hard but beautiful meeting between the gym's leader's couple, Fantina lets his boyfriend to go to the Lost Tower takes her pokemons and Byron saves her. Music-I see you.


**Author:** Rafa008

**Shipper: **MarbleShipper (Fantina & Byron)

**Song: **I see You-Leona Lewis

**Resume:** Songfic. The battle between Dialga and Palkia was starting and Byron went find Fantina in the Contest Hall.

**Precious Violet**

_I see you  
I see you  
Walking through a dream  
I see you  
My light in darkness breathing hope of new life_

_Now I live through you and you through me  
Enchanting_

That was an important day in Hearthome City, Sinnoh. The beauty and big city had many places to see, like the beauty Amity Square, a green garden where the trainers could spend some time with their pokemons, a ancient Church with its beauty and colorful windows, The Gym, the Poffin House, to make some poffins to pokemons use in the contests and the Contest Hall, a place for Poke Coordinators compete for Ribbons.

The Master Contest was beginning and many habitants and trainers were at the Dome, waiting for the show. The place was all made by ancient rocks painted in beige and blue windows, decorated with ribbons. Inside there was the reception with purple rug, beautiful pictures of flowers and the winners of the contests, some rooms to train and the arena In the tiers there were many fans and trainers, some salesman selling popcorn and Poke-Masks. In the white stage there was a big TV and 3 cabs where were Nurse Joy, and Mrs. Sukizo and Contesta, all the judges. In the centre of the stage, where there was a picture of a purple ribbon, was Marian, the Newscaster. The TV was showing the last 4 Contestants.

Marian-Now, let meet ours Contestants! Number one, Aaya and her Ambipom. Number two, Layla and her Clefairy. Number three, Vicent and his Ponyta. And finally number four, Ms. Fantina and her Duskull.

All the audience applauded, more when Fantina appeared, the woman of violet hair and eyes, a specialist Coordinator and Gym Leader of that City.

Marian-Let's go to the first part, The Dress Competition. You have 60 seconds to get your pokémon dressed, our theme is… the Colorful.

_I pray in my heart that this dream never ends  
I see me through your eyes  
Living through life flying high  
_

Outside of the Contest Hall, a man of purple hair, brown eyes, using excavation's clothes and carrying a shovel looked to the sky, worried. The cloudy sky was turning in something odd and distorted. Besides the man, there was a Bronzong.

Byron-We need to hurry and find the other Gym's Leader! It's the power of Dialga and Palkia.

Some hours before, Byron, the Gym Leader from Canavale City and an excavation man received a message in his pokegear, calling all the Gym Leaders to go to Sky Pillar, help stop Team Galactic, Dialga and Palkia. Byron was sent by professor Rowan to find Fantina and Volkner. Volkner turn his pokegear out and Fantina didn't reply. So, worried, he came to Hearthome finds Fantina.

Inside the Arena, the competition was in the final stage, in the Show Competition and Byron saw the beauty and lovely Gym Leader in her violet dress. Recently his girlfriend but few people know the fate just his soon, Roark and Professor Rowan. They met on a Gym Leader Meeting and after, started dating.

_Your life shines the way into paradise  
So I offer my life as a sacrifice  
I live through your love  
_

Marian-Now, Fantina is commanding total attention. It's her turn to show her Duskull.

Fantina-Duskull use the Ominous… AHHHH!

All the people inside started to scream and run to the Exits because the Contest Hall was ruining and when the roof stated to fall, they all saw the distorted sky.

Marian-WHATS GOING ON?

Fantina was in the stage and took her microphone.

Fantina-Please everyone listen to me careful, be calm and go to the Exits in tier.

There has 3 exits and Marian was helping in one, Mr. Suziko and Contesta in other and Fantina, in the last.

Byron-FANTINA!

He was fighting to pass for the throng, looking for the woman of violet hair, when he saw her, helping the people. He ran to her, pushing her arm, turning her body to him. She was surprise to see him, her violet eyes, shocked.

Fantina-Byron, love, what are you doing here?

Byron-Fantina, I was so worried with you. We need go to the Sky Pillar. The Team Galactic is controlling Dialga and Palkia. It's an emergency and we need all the Gym Leaders togheter.

He carried her to outside but she stopped suddenly.

_You teach me how to see  
All that's beautiful  
My senses touch your word I never pictured  
Now I give my hope to you  
I surrender  
I pray in my heart that this world never ends  
I see me through your eyes  
Living through life flying high  
_

Fantina-I need go to the Lost Tower! My Mismagius is there!

Fantina always trained in the Lost Tower near Solaceon City, with the Ghost type.

Byron-We don't have much time! All Sinnoh is in trouble!

Fantina-Go to Sky Pillar. I reach you in one hour love.

She kissed his lips quickly and then, went up on her Drifblin to Solaceon City.

Byron-FANTINA!

_Your love shines the way into paradise  
So I offer my life  
I offer my love, for you  
_

In all the way to Solaceon City, Fantina didn't see any pokémon in the forest and sky or even a person. The distorted sky was scaring her, but she needed get in the Lost Tower and save her pokémon and the others. She passed for the river and then, she saw a big and ancient tower, made by grey rocks, near de desert Solaceon Town. Fantina entered in the dark tower and got up the many steps until the last floor.

Fantina-Mismagius, where are you?

Even with the big and opened windows, it was very dark inside. But the she heard a cry and found her pokémon, hugging and returned it to the pokeball. She looked one more time to the tower, before go. But a cry from somewhere inside called her attention back. And she saw some Gastlys and Misdreavus helping to keep a pillar on feet because there was a young Misdreavus under.

Fantina-I need help them!

She and her Drifblin went help the Ghost pokemons but the pillar was too heavy. Her hands weren't standing the heavy of the Pillar, so she went under, to take the young Misdreavus from there.

Fantina-It's too heavy; I can't keep much longer… urg! Byron…

_When my heart was never open_

_(and my spirit never free)  
To the world that you have shown me  
But my eyes could not division  
All the colours of love and of life ever more  
_

The Pillar was going to fall above Fantina and Misdreavus and the woman felt warm arms around and protecting her. She looked over the arms and saw the serious and determinate expression on Byron's face.

Byron-Bronzongs use the psychic to keep the Pillar on feet!

The two pokemons used their power to keep the Pillar on feet while Byron took the woman on his arms, his nose on her violet hair, smelling flowers. Her violet eyes looked to his brown and angry eyes.

Byron-Never again do something like this Fantina.

She was a little scared and his face softened.

Byron-Sorry for yell. You're very precious for me.

_Evermore  
(I see me through your eyes)  
I see me through your eyes  
(Living through life flying high)  
Flying high  
_

She had a sweet smile, while he passed his fingers on her hair, she still on his arms.

Fantina-You're precious for me, too.

Byron sighted and looked to her eyes.

Byron-You know, I prefer you in a safe place, not in the battle, but…

Her expression was lovely.

Fantina-But I'm a Gym Leader like you. It's my duty go to Sky Pillar, love.

He smiled, kissing her lips soft for some seconds, her hands on his purple hair and his hands on her hips. Then Fantina turned to the Ghost Pokemons.

Fantina-Please go to a safe place, now it's dangerous here. And let's go to the Final Battle!

The Gastlys and Misdreavus went away from the tower and Fantina and Byron got up on her Drifblin, going to the Mt. Coronet.

_Your love shines the way into paradise  
So I offer my life as a sacrifice  
And live through your love  
And live through your life_


End file.
